nicholas_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tornado/transcript
This article is a transcript 'of the ''Nicholas and the Super Show episode "The Tornado'" from season one, which aired on March 20, 2019. *starts at the Jellyfishing Fields from it's location at Tunabury, which the main setting is the Toledo County. However, Anthony and Michael are trying to catch the Jellyfish, but the Jellyfish keeps trying to run away for no reason'' *Anthony: Come back here, Jellyfish. Don't be mean to me. I shouldn't have fun with you if you run away. Come on you morons, I'm not talking to you, Michael. But, come back. I keep running to catch you, but you won't give up catching me up with my net. See, I will give up if I don't catch you, with my... catching net? *''Jellyfish tried to sting Anthony, but stinged Michael instead. However, the Jellyfish wasn't thinking right with his brain.'' *Michael: Oh nuts. He stinged me for no reason, come back here, you moron! You shouldn't be doing that, and you gotta show some respect to the Guinea Pig. *''thinked that the Jellyfish was a moron, but the Jellyfish didn't hear what he said, so Michael was gonna say it back again.'' *Jellyfish: What is it again, I didn't hear you. Is it... I gotta show you some what? *Michael: You gotta show me some respect. Could it be wrong if you stinged me? *''Jellyfish stinged Michael again, but Michael landed on the Jellyfish so that the Jellyfish showed some respect to Michael.'' *Jellyfish: But, I'm already showing you respect. Could that be true if I showed you some respect? *Michael: I don't believe you. ate the Jellyfish for Michael not showing Michael some respect. *Anthony: Oh man, why do you have a big belly, more bigger than mine? *Michael: Oh, I ate the whole jellyfish because he didn't show me some respect. I was nervous that he was gonna sting me again. *''Jellyfish stinged Michael again, because Michael mentioned about it, again.'' *Anthony: Oh, don't you ever say it again, because Butterfish might sting you again. Jellyfish stinged Anthony first time. ''See? That hurted. *next scene in the episode is around the back side of Nicholas and Brandon's ranch-style house, which is the pool. It is used to be for a nice, warm day.'' *Nicholas: Do you know how much fun we can be swimming in our pool in a nice, warm day? We can also sit on floaties, and wear arm floaties, and even goggles! *Brandon: Nicholas? You shouldn't be swimming around this time, the tornado is gonna start in 1 hour and 14 minutes. *Nicholas: Oh no, let me check the TV. I don't know if we can get struck by the wind if there is a tornado coming, that was very interesting. Let me check the news. I wanted to know what the forecast is today. *''time card is at 4 minutes later Narrator: 4 minutes later. *third scene in the episode is the couch at the TV room, while Nicholas and Brandon's family, including them (Nicholas and Brandon) come to watch TV.'' *''fourth scene in the episode is at their TV room. The news was shown that the tornado is gonna start in 1 hour and 10 minutes after the sunny weather of swimming in a nice, warm day. The current temperature is at 65 degrees Fahrenheit, while it's cloudy, the Weather Man said.'' *Toledo County Weather Men: Okay, the current temperature is at 65 degrees Fahrenheit. And during the tornado, is going to be 62 degrees Fahrenheit. Now, the current forecast is at Cloudy. *''[The scene cuts back to the couch for Nicholas and Brandon.'' *Nicholas and Brandon: Wow, that was interesting. *Brandon: I should turn up the TV a little bit. *''for Brandon went from Volume 8 to 16 while Nicholas doesn't like that loud.'' *Nicholas: Oh no, you don't. The volume is too loud for me. Turn it lower. *Brandon: Okay, I could do that. lowers down the volume from 16 to 10. ''Is that okay for you? *Nicholas: That is very okay. I'm good with that. *scene now cuts back to the TV from the TV room with showing some pictures of the news headlines.'' *Toledo County Weather Man: And the tornado will damage all of the main place you're living in. *''scene cuts back to the couch, again for Nicholas and Brandon getting all shocked.'' *Nicholas: Oh no, that means we gotta go down to the basement? *Brandon: I think so, maybe we shouldn't be swimming before the tornado comes. At least so far, we got 1 hour and 3 minutes left. *Nicholas: Okay, I will run right through the basement to be safe from the tornado. *Brandon: Okay. You could do that, now I'm going to call Nicholas a moron. *''fifth scene in the episode is the basement, and once Brandon goes down the basement, Brandon wants Nicholas to go away.'' *Nicholas: Okay, I got my paper of houses down here. I'm safe, let's just calm down. Don't be worried, Nicholas. Okay, I should be fine down here. But, I know there is gonna be a possible tornado. But, don't worry, okay? Alright, I should feel good by now. *''goes down the stairs to call Nicholas a moron for no reason. However, Brandon was trying to stress his thoughts out to Nicholas of what Nicholas did to Brandon.'' *Brandon: Um, hello... are you in here? *Nicholas: Oh yeah. I am in here, but why? What are you going to do with me? *Brandon: I was just going to say a greeting to you. Now you're a moron! *Nicholas: Really, a moron for no reason? That's just rude like swimming on a pineapple. *Brandon: Nicholas? You just called me rude for no reason. Now get out! I own this house now. *''and Brandon are arguing with a name, while the scene appears through Joe's hallway when Joe was making a situation.'' *Joe: Uh oh... what's just happening right this minute. Are Nicholas and Brandon okay? Are they fighting or what. I just want to know. I said that I want to know what's happening. That's it. But why aren't they listening to me? *''scene cuts back to the basement with Nicholas and Brandon still arguing with a name. Now Joe opens the basement door to check if they're okay.'' *Nicholas: No, you're a moron. *Brandon: No, you're a moron more. *Nicholas: Well then, you're a moron even more. *Brandon: You're even more than a moron. *''opens the door Joe: Is everything okay down here? *Nicholas: Oh, Brandon just called me a moron. *Joe: That wasn't nice of Nicholas, Brandon. *Nicholas: Yeah, let's get him! *and Brandon beat up each other, while Joe goes down the basement to let Nicholas and Brandon stop even more.'' *Joe: Now guys, stop it! I am tired for you to go beat up each other so you better stop or else I'm calling Grandma. Now, stop it! * Category:Episode transcripts Category:Nicholas and the Super Show episode transcripts